


Can we go on (like it once was)

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [11]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alive Tadashi, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the fire Tadashi is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the drabbles to be off cannon competely, (which isn't a bad thing) so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title from "another story" by head and the heart.

The fire was over two years ago, if Tadashi survived he would tell Hiro. But here Tadashi stood before Hiro, trying to tell him this is real.

But this couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. So Hiro just stared at Tadashi, unable to find his voice. This man before him looked like his brother and the burns that ran along the side of his face told the rest. "I know-"

"You abandoned us..." He states cutting of 'Tadashi' anger raising in his chest. "You abandoned me." 

Hiro turns walking off, he didn't know what else to do.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished editing this... It took so long, I didn't like how it ended but I liked the line in the end and then it hits me that I could just put that line in the next chapter... So yay! Still get to keep that line.
> 
> Just finished my Geometry exam (it was super easy) and I was like, why not write? You have to build a tiny barricade when you get home, why not write now?
> 
> So I did and here you go.

"Hiro, I'm sorry."

Tadadhi grabbed his brother's arm trying keep him from leaving, but Hiro had gotten stronger while he was 'dead.'

"Leave me alone!" Hiro yells, ripping his arm from Tadashi's grip. 

Hiro didn't run, like Tadashi expected him to, but he also didn't turn to face Tadashi.

"Please... Hiro, just hear me out." Tadashi says quietly failing to hold a steady voice.

"I don't want to hear it." Hiro says, then he was gone, running away from Tadashi.

Who didn't try to stop Hiro this time. 

This time it was his fault, and he had to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading, I will update more often as soon as I get out of school for winter break (two weeks off! YAY!) 
> 
> And I am think of doing a little cute Christmas special! Yay!
> 
> So I'm going to go build that tiny barricade now, bye.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... School is out for winter break and it's kinda weird... Cause 2014 is nearly over and it doesn't feel like it's near Christmas at all. Except it's cold but where I live.... Weather is like, 'ha! I LAUGH AT YOUR PITIFUL LIFE!'

Tadashi ended up on the Café's doorstep a week after his failed encounter with Hiro. At first Cass just looked at him then she started crying. It took over half an hour to get her to calm. 

Once she was calm she forced him up stairs, where Hiro was working. Hiro looks up at him, shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks. 

Cass blinks at them, obviously confused by Hiro's reaction, leaves the two brothers to talk.

As soon as she is out of range Tadahsi spook, "We can go back to how it was before."

"No we can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for this... It's gonna be awesome... And the next drabble is going to start right off where this one left off, no time jump or anything! It's like a part 2 of chapter 3.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been cleaning my room for the past like hour... it was boring... but I was able to edit this and I really hope you like it.

"You can't really mean that." Tasashi says, inching closer to Hiro, his little brother was telling him that he could never forgive him, that there would forever be a rift in this family.

"I mean it." Hiro states looking him in the eyes. "If we were normal, you wouldn't be alive... I don't want that."

Tasashi allowed himself to breath again as he pulls Hiro into a hug, "you're right... normal is overrated anyway." 

Hiro hesitates before returning the hug. "This doesn't make me any less mad." He says voice muffled.

Tasashi smiles, "I know. I would be mad too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys saw but there will be 6 chapters, I will be writing 1 if not both tonight (it's not like I have anything else to do.) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be six but I am ending it at five because there isn't much I can do after this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this is set a little bit after last chapter and everything it happy now!

“I want to be part of the team.” Tadashi states.

Hiro jumps falling from his chair before blinking at his brother, “what are you talking about?” Hiro words were mashed together as he tried to figure out exactly how his older brother had found out.

“Big Hero 6, I can’t have my baby brother running around getting himself in danger without me there to keep him safe. Now can I?”

“No,” Hiro states. “I will not under any circumstance let you join, I will not lose…” Hiro looks up at his brother before sighing, “the suit has to be fireproof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro would not let Tadashi near a fire even with his suit. :) I don't think anyone of us would!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a group of drabbles based on the same topic, so I will post a 2nd (maybe even 3rd) chapter depending on where I want to end it.


End file.
